


A Thousand Words

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian can't get a word in edgewise and assumptions are made.





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Hey Brian,” Justin smiled as Brian came into the loft.

“Hey.”

“Did you see Gus?”

“Yeah, I stopped on the way home for just a minute. I still can’t believe he is two.”

Justin couldn’t help but smile when thinking of the little tike, “I know.”

“Did you see him today?” Brian asked from the bedroom - he was in the process of changing into something more comfortable.

“Uh, yeah, but just for a second.... I wished him a happy birthday and made sure he knew we would see him at his party on Saturday.”

“He’s looking forward to it. I don’t think he fully understands what is going on but he knows the commotion is for him,” Brian chuckled.

Justin chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated whether or not he wanted to give Brian the gift he had for him - So far Brian hadn’t mentioned that this was their, his and Justin’s, two year anniversary... for lack of a better term.

Brian came out of the bedroom and looked around to see if the younger man had cooked – Not seeing anything he inquired about dinner, “Hungry?”

Justin nodded an affirmative. “Brian?” He asked timidly.

Brian heard the uncertainty in the blonde’s voice and gave him his full attention.

“I uhm... I know you don’t do... uhm... well... Today is Gus’ birthday.” Justin stammered hoping that Brian would catch on.

“Yeah?” Brian asked with confusion.

“Well... you and I met that night too.”

“Oh.” Brian wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Well... look, I know you don’t do this sort of thing but I got you something and wanted you to have it. I don’t expect anything in return.” Justin said as he tried his hardest to avert his gaze from Brian.

Brian frowned slightly, “Oh?”

“Mmm hmm,” Justin mumbled as he held out a small package wrapped in iridescent silver paper.

Brian arched an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“Well open it and find out.” Justin encouraged - he was truly nervous at this point - maybe it wasn’t a good idea. Brian might get pissed and kick him out on his ass for the night.

Brian took the gift and then sat down on a stool. He hefted it in his hand slightly, surprised at its weight.

“I uhm...” Justin started as he took up position across the counter from Brian so he could watch his lover’s reaction, “I thought maybe you could put it in your office?”

Brian paused briefly before he finally had the package open. His face went white and his jaw dropped slightly; he looked into Justin’s eyes, “No... Justin, I...”

Justin’s demeanor changed instantaneously; Brian refused his gift.

Brian was startled by the expression on the teen’s face - he looked like someone just took a few jabs into his ribs.

“Justin, I already...” Brian started; he didn’t get a chance to finish. Justin was out of the loft and running down the stairs before Brian even noticed the boy had moved.

XXXXX

It was colder than he expected for the time of year, he could see his breath as he made his way up the walkway towards Melanie and Lindsay’s house. He knew his boy was here - he didn’t have to call ahead. Justin was in the house, he was certain of it.

He knocked twice before Melanie opened the door.

“You fucking asshole!” She shouted. “You have done some damn lousy things Kinney but this... this is a new low even for you!”

Brian started to think twice about coming here; he actually thought Mel might take a swing at him.

“Look, just let me... is he here?” Brian sighed.

“Like you give a fuck?”

“Melanie, is he here?”

“Yeah,” Melanie conceded but she didn’t budge, she continued to block the entry to the house.

“Can I see him?”

“You’ve done enough for one night asshole!”

“He didn’t give me a chance to explain... he... just... ran out.” Brian said as he tossed his arms into the air as though the explanation was plainly obvious.

“What was there to explain? He gave you a gift... and you shot him down. Just like you always do.” Melanie growled.

“No... look, Mel, you don’t understand.” Brian tried again.

“Fuck off!” Melanie yelled as she started to slam the door shut.

Brian’s foot stopped the door from closing fully. He had had enough of this, “No. I’m seeing him now!” He started to push through the door - as he did so he saw Lindsay come out from the kitchen to the entry.

“Brian,” Lindsay started, “I don’t think this is a good idea tonight. Just give him some time.”

“What the hell? I want to see him now! This isn’t a negotiation.” Brian was quickly running out of patience.

“And it’s always about what the great master Kinney wants isn’t it?” Melanie sneered.

“Mel,” Lindsay gently chastised her partner.

Melanie looked towards her lover and saw the she had already given in to Brian’s desire to see Justin. She scoffed, “Fine,” and walked away up the stairs.

“Brian... couldn’t you have just accepted it? I mean... would it really have been so hard just to take it or...” Lindsay trailed off as she shook her head. She backed out of the doorway and made room for Brian to enter; once he was inside she closed the door and went after Melanie pointing Brian towards the kitchen.

Justin sat at the table with his head resting on an arm.

“Justin?” Brian quietly asked.

Justin looked up to acknowledge the man but didn’t say anything. Stains of dried tears were plainly visible across the man’s pale skin.

“About the gift...” Brian started.

“I know,” Justin interrupted, “It was really stupid. I kept thinking how ridiculous it was... I mean we aren’t anything and I just shouldn’t have done it.”

“No, Justin...” Brian tried again.

“It’s okay Brian, really. I understand.”

Brian was growing increasingly pissed off that he wasn’t able to get a word in edgewise, “What exactly do you think you understand?”

“Why you didn’t want the gift.”

“Justin, you made a huge assumption. If you would have listened to me earlier tonight we would have been enjoying our dinner right now instead of dealing with all this drama.” As soon as he said ‘drama’ he wished that he could take it back.

Justin laughed out loud, “I’m sorry Brian. I know I fucked up your evening. Forget about it. I’ll pick it up tomorrow and you won’t have to be bothered with it anymore.”

“Oh damn it!” Brian came to the realization that no matter how hard he tried to explain what was going on he wouldn’t be able to - He held his hand out towards the teen, “Justin, come with me?”

Justin was taken aback by the gentleness of the request. Not demand or order or instruction but a simple request. Before he realized that he was doing so his hand was clasped within Brian’s and he was being led out of the house.

They climbed in the jeep and headed towards downtown, neither talking.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the parking garage below Brian’s building. In silence they rode the elevator up, finally arriving at Brian’s floor.

Justin was baffled; he had no idea why Brian would bring him here. Though he was extremely curious what the office looked like - he hadn’t seen it before.

“Come on,” Brian motioned as he unlocked his office door and held it open.

Justin walked into the darkened office and stood beside the desk - Brian took his seat and switched on a small lamp. “Justin, you really misunderstood what I was trying to say when I opened your gift.”

“No Brian, I’m pretty sure what you were telling me.” Justin said coolly. “You went white as a ghost - Almost like I asked you to marry me or something!”

Brian sighed, “Look over on that credenza.” Brian motioned with his head towards the piece of wooden furniture that lay beneath the offices’ window.

Justin slowly sauntered over to it and immediately smiled when he saw all the framed pictures of Gus. He slowly picked each up as he looked; eventually he came to ones of Debbie, Michael, Lindsay, even a small one of ‘the guys’ that had obviously been taken at Woody’s. Then as he came to the small frame in the middle of all the others, he involuntarily sucked his breath in sharply.

A smile crossed Brian’s lips.

Justin picked up the small silver frame; it had two oval openings side by side for pictures. In one was a picture of Gus, the other held a photo of Justin taken the night of the prom.

Justin gently cradled the fram in his hands and slowly turned towards Brian, “I... why....uhm....” He was at a loss for words, surely a first for Justin Taylor.

Brian’s smile grew. He reached into his inside coat pocket and took out the gift Justin had given him earlier. It was a small silver frame much like the one Justin was holding but this one contained a picture of the teen with Gus in his arms, both boys smiling towards the photographer. Brian sat it on the corner of his desk, making sure that it faced Justin.

Tears were pouring down Justin’s face, “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Brian chuckled and rolled his eyes, “I tried, but you interrupted and then flew out of the loft before I could explain. What I was going to tell you when I opened your gift,” Brian motioned to the picture, “Was that I wanted it on my desk at home, in the loft. As soon as I saw it I knew it was... I don’t know... it’s for me... it isn’t meant to be gawked at by people passing in and out of my office. It... means too much.” Brian all but whispered.

Justin smiled; Brian never ceased to amaze him. “But why the reaction when you opened it?”

Brian shrugged, “I... don’t know... I... I guess I knew that I wanted it at the loft, and I was afraid you would get upset... think I was ashamed of you or something if I didn’t bring it to work. Besides, I already had a picture of you two here.”

Justin smiled again - Brian was embarrassed. It was plainly obvious to anyone who really knew him. Brian didn’t want to admit that he couldn’t make it through the day without his family close at hand.

“Where did you get this picture?” Justin asked in an attempt to spare Brian any additional torment.

“I asked your mom for a copy. She obliged.”

“But,” Justin shook his head slightly as to clear away the night’s confusion, “What do you tell people? I mean when they see the pictures?”

“I don’t. They’re for me. The people that mean everything to me are here with me all day... and of course the two most important are together,” Brian said as he motioned to the two pictures in the frame that Justin was still clenching.

“I’m sorry I flipped out.” Justin confessed with a blush.

Brian shrugged it off and smiled.

“I love you Brian.”

“I know, happy anniversary baby.”


End file.
